Resources
Resources are anything that is collected for credits to fund an army. This often involves processing it at a refinery and storing it in a silo. The main resources are Ore, Gems and Tiberium, with its green and blue strains. Supplies are an additional resource, in that it requires specialty gatherers. =Primary Resources= Ore Ore is a common term for a variety of raw minerals excavated by forward mining bases. These raw materials designated in the command interface as "Valuable Minerals" and usually golden in color. Ore is worth 25 credits per bail. Ore Mine Shaft Visible entrances to mining shafts in the center of important ore mining sites. Ore was simply dumped outside of the mining entrance and therefore was spawned from these sites, building up in the surrounding areas for industrial collection. Ore Drill Self-sustaining standard ore mining drill had been deployed at many major underground ore deposits by Allied and Soviet engineers. Its upper structure protruded onto the surface more than previous generation ore extraction systems, where automated drilling could be observed, spawning raw unprocessed ore onto the surrounding terrain over time. Ore Dock Surface-based mining structure entrenched in the ore deposit commissioned by the civilian authorities. The structure uses powerful electromagnets and drills to draw in subterranean metals from deposits beneath it, then collects and stores it until a harvester docks into it where the harvester's storage is filled with ore. Gems Sought ever since ancient times, precious stones were a priority on the battlefields. Gems were rare and limited because they weren't commonly spawned from visible mining shafts on the battlefield. These minerals designated in the command interface as "Valuable Gemstones". Gems are worth 50 credits per bail. Gem Mine Shaft Much like the Ore Mine Shaft these mining sites are in the center of a field of gems was simply dumped outside of the entrance. Gem Drill Much like the Ore Drill these self-sustaining mining drills had been deployed, where automated drilling spawns gems onto the surrounding terrain over time. Gem Dock Much like the Ore Dock these entrenched mining structures use drills to extract gems, to be stored for the filling harvesters. Green Tiberium (Riparius) This is the most basic form of Tiberium. Its crystals are small and green in appearance, thus it is commonly referred to as "Green Tiberium". This type of Tiberium has a low level of leeched minerals and is, therefore, the second least valuable resource. Green Tiberium is worth 35 credits per bail. Blossom Tree A common proliferator of the Riparius, which launches Tiberium spores (microscopic crystals) that eventually mature into grown tiberium. Green Tiberium Monolith These massive green crystals proliferates tiberium much like normal tiberium but on an accelerated scale. Green Tiberium Fissure Blue Tiberium (Vinifera) A more mature variety of Tiberium. Its crystals are small and blue in appearance, thus it is commonly referred to as "Blue Tiberium". Vinifera has some special properties which distinguish it greatly from Riparius: *It spreads much more slowly than Riparius. *It has a much higher mineral density in a given volume, compared to the Riparius, and therefore has greater economic value. *It is highly combustible and unstable. *It is significantly more harmful to organics, and soldiers often die quicker when traversing a field of blue Vinifera than in a green Riparius field. Blue Tiberium is worth 60 credits per bail. Blossom Tree Just like the Riparius variant of the Blossom Tree but it spreads Vinifera instead. Blue Tiberium Monolith Just like the Riparius variant of the Tiberium Monolith but it spreads Vinifera instead. Blue Tiberium Fissure Just like the Riparius variant of the Tiberium Fissure but it spreads Vinifera instead. Supplies Supplies were boxes containing valuable material commanders needed to construct buildings, train infantry, build tanks, aircraft, research upgrades, etc. They were found in almost every battlefield, often in Supply docks, and needed special supply gathers in order to collect the supplies. Supplies are worth 75 credits per box. =Secondary Resources= Oil Oil was a resource extracted from oil derricks and used as a minor constant or periodic credit boost. With Fuel on, oil sources (Gas Stations, Oil Derricks, oil storage tanks and Oil Refineries) provide Fuel as well as there normal functions. Tiberium Veins Tiberium Veins are part of a Tiberium-based life form. They always originate from a central mass, with a "mouth" of sorts accompanying other animal-like qualities. The mouth is where everything that is destroyed by the veinhole ends up, to be consumed. The veinhole monster is extremely sensitive. It is highly agitated by vibrations and kinetic energy and will tear apart anything that disturbs it with pseudopods formed from vein materials. Hover vehicles and infantry can usually cross safely before the creature becomes angry. Can be harvested by a Weed Eater to be used at a Tiberium Waste Facility for processing into chemical missile payloads. Category:Gameplay